


The Best Thing For You

by robberreynard



Series: Asphalt Flowers [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robberreynard/pseuds/robberreynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody needs a practice girl. Freddie is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first more serious attempts at smut and it's noooooot great but still ye know!

When Shiloh said 'dinner date', Freddie didn't think she meant 'watch how many fries I can shove in my mouth'. Yet here they sat, he with a salisbury steak that likely existed before his great grandparents, watching his date shovel a fistful of fried potato in her mouth, then tip her head back to wash it down with ketchup. To say she was an indefensible slob would be an understatement.

Still, there was something endearing in how little a shit she gave, straining her tongue to lap at a spot of ketchup staining the side of her mouth. Mixed with the initial response of disgust. 

“This might be the least romantic date I've ever been on,” Freddie finally piped up. Shiloh peered at him over her fingers as she licked salt off each of them. 

“Aww, I'm sorry Freddie bear.” She wiped her hands off on her jumpsuit and grabbed a napkin. About five seconds after it would have been useful. She began folding the edges, turning and twisting the scrap of paper. “I haven't eaten since yesterday, Ms. Palmer had me up all night teaching her how to save documents on her terminal for the fourth time this month and then Stanley had me running up and down the reactor level all day today.” 

“You destroyed my kitchen making a sandwich like four hours ago.”

She blew a dismissive raspberry. “Shit, sandwiches are basically water. I meant I haven't eaten real food.”

She set a slightly crinkled paper rose atop his steak with a monotone “Ta-daaa, romance achieved”, then returned to her plate. A jarring juxtaposition to it's creator, it was surprisingly neat and crisp, in the shape of a real rose instead of the crumpled napkin Freddie would have expected. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, a smile on his face.

“You'll have to teach me that trick. I can only make geese.” Her mouth was too full to ask her question, but a tilt of her eyebrow said it for her. Freddie demonstrated by picking up a napkin, taking half of it, and wringing it between his hands, leaving a little flat tab to be bent at the end. It looked vaguely like a very unfortunate goose all the other birds would have avoided. He bid it to fly and tossed it up in the air, but it met a very anticlimactic end when it fell to the floor seconds after takeoff. 

“Not bad,” Shiloh snorted. She poked the paper goose with the toe of her boot. “But what oh what shall we tell the grieving widow?”

Freddie seized another napkin and made a similar, slimmer goose, setting it on the edge of the table. He tipped it forward as if it was peering down at the carnage. 

“Charles,” he gasped in mock horror, “I think his neck is broken! How am I going to live without him?”

“There's only one thing to do now, Lupita,” Shiloh said grimly. 

The goose tipped over the edge and landed a few inches from the other. Both teens burst into a fit of laughter after a few mute seconds, the silent departure of the napkin goose sending them over the edge as well. Freddie had to wipe the tears from his eyes before he could return to his dinner, and the smile on his face stubbornly remained as he ate.

Having gotten a head start, Shiloh finished hers first, and dusted the remaining salt off her hands. She obviously refused to use napkins for anything other than art and dramatic puppetry. 

“Alright, so what are we going to do about this Susie Mack situation?”

Freddie stopped halfway through a bite of his mashed potatoes, speaking around his fork, “Is there a situation I should know about?” 

“She likes you, you like her. She's a bitch, you're kind of an awkward fucktard in need of help. How do we get you two in bed together?”

“I didn't think I had to worry about getting her into bed. I thought...y'know.” He gestured with his fork between them. “This is a date, isn't it?”

“It's not that kinda date, I was hungry, lotta' girls go on dates for food.” She slung her arm over the back of the booth seat, crossing one leg. “Not that I don't like you, of course. You're a swell kid. I just figured you'd be happier with your first choice.”

“Hey, who said you weren't my first choice?” Freddie questioned with a smirk.

“Don't worry about sparing my feelings or other such nonsense, I know you've had your eye on Susie Soulless since the first day of school,” she replied bluntly, “Besides, I long accepted my role as practice girl.”

“Practice girl?”

“The girl boys fuck so they know how to fuck the girl they actually want.”

Freddie found himself frowning a tad at the implications of that. That she believed she was something to discard when the real thing came along. It almost made him regret that he didn't feel about her the way he felt about Susie. It wouldn't be fair to lie to her and pretend to like her as anything more than a friend, but part of him wanted to. He got the feeling she wouldn't have believed him though. 

“You deserve better than me anyway.” Freddie flinched when a malformed fry bounced off his forehead.

“Don't start that crap,” she chastised, “You're a good guy, better than all those Tunnel Snake pricks you hang around with, and to reward for you being a stand up fella, I'm gonna get you your girl.” Her tone was final, definitive. Freddie couldn't argue if he wanted to. 

“Ok,” he sighed, discomfited, “What do we do? Like...figure out things she likes? Her interests?”

“She's already interested in you, numbnuts. The charisma and asking out bullshit is all up to you. What do you think a practice girl is for?” 

With that she stood, pulling Freddie up by his suit collar. They abandoned what remained on their plates-Shiloh's was nearly licked clean, his was still three quarters of his meal-as they made their way out of the mess hall and into the empty corridors of Vault 101. At this hour most of the residents had retired for the night. Seeing as how Shiloh didn't seem to care about looking around, just in case someone was still out and about, Freddie glanced around sheepishly for her. He barely managed to keep pace and a look out as he was led away by the scruff of his neck. 

The hum of a generator nearby told him they were away from the residential areas and closer to the sublevels, where few but engineers and maintenance workers would venture. She stood him against the wall, behind a thick pipe that kept them mostly out of view. Her wide legged stance suggested she was preparing for a fight rather than... whatever she had dragged him down here for. 

“Push me up against the wall,” she instructed. 

“W-what?” Freddie stammered.

“I'm gonna teach you how to fuck that Susie Mack so good she'll be walking bowlegged for a week.”

“This some health class? I know how to...do it.”

“You know how to do it the way the Vault told you to. Purely reproductive purposes. I'm gonna teach ya' how to do it the fun way. Lesson one; push me against the wall.” Although hesitant for a moment, and a little worried how at ease she seemed in this situation, he followed her command, taking a hold of her shoulders and attempting to swing her towards the opposite wall. She planted a boot hard on the floor, offering resistance he was not strong enough to fight against. “The wall behind _you_ , not me. Twirl me and shove me as hard as you can without bruisin' nothing.” She relaxed, allowing him another chance. He took hold of her, pivoted, and shoved her in one quick movement. She smirked crookedly. “Good. Move your hands down to grab the upper arms, and remember you're not King Kong trying to bash her head in.”

“I don't know about this,” he muttered quietly, nearly lost to the electric tune in the air, “I don't think she'll want me being this aggressive.”

“Only if you're aggressive about it. You're being firm.” She pushed forward, breasts pressed against his chest in a way that made his heart flutter, heat coils bending in his stomach. The sultry tone she had taken into her voice didn't help. “Susie Mack is a control freak, everything from her hair to the perfect little curve she gives her 'c's, she obsesses over. Girl like that needs someone to take control for once. Just for a couple hours. Doesn't have to think, just gets to lay back and enjoy herself. Tomorrow she can go back to being master of her own universe with a smile on her face.”

“You read this in her diary too?”

“I read it in her face.” Shiloh chuckled. “And also maybe her diary. Lesson two. For this, we won't be needing these.”

She pushed his hands away from her arms, taking one and positioning it so it hovered just above her shapely hip, the other pinned against the wall beside her head. Her eyes lidded as she stared up at him, moving back so she was no longer in direct contact. Freddie swallowed thickly, unsure how many more lessons he could get through before he split his zipper. Without feeling her warmth spreading across his torso, he already found himself yearning.

“Whisper something in her ear, but don't touch her. The only thing she should feel is your breath on her neck,” she continued.

“What should I say?”

“Anything.”

He paused, searching for words, yet nothing terrible arousing came to mind. After it seemed like that silence lasted a few seconds too long, he moved a little closer. He made sure there was at least an inch between Shiloh and himself.

“Peter picked a pickled pack of peppers,” he whispered, slowly so his breath crawled across her skin.

“Gee, hang on, let me take off my panties,” she laughed, “Just... compliment her hair or something. Long as you say it soft and upclose. Just keep in mind that nursery rhymes aren't the biggest turn on. Guess that brings us to lesson three, Peter Pumpkin Eater. Kiss me.” 

“You know you're a very hands-on teacher.” Freddie leaned in, close enough he could inhale the trace scent of oil in her hair. Just as he was about to claim her mouth, he jolted back, a sudden chord of anxiety winding through his chest. “Are you... you sure about this? If Susie finds out...”

“Secret's safe with me, kiddo. If she does find out, well, you two aren't dating right now anyway. Doesn't count, does it?”

There were a thousand ways this could come back and bite him in the ass, and Freddie went through them all in the span of milliseconds. Their lips wavered centimeters from each other as he felt the true weight of this decision settle in. Seeing his apprehension, her hand slid down the length of his erection, cupping it through the fabric of his pants to urge him forward. The sensation of fingers languidly running down the sensitive organ broke the stalemate.

Freddie claimed her lips in a hungry kiss, and Shiloh's body arching gently under his suggested he had caught her by surprise. God, she tasted like salt, as he was sure he tasted of the gravy he had at dinner, but that didn't matter. Her lips were soft. In the heat of the moment, his tongue pushed between her teeth in a manner he was admittedly inexperienced with, drew a circle around her tongue, and pressed in a bit further.

“Mmh, Freddie,” she breathed a little shakily, yet amused, as she drew back, “Not trying to lick my uvula. Keep that thing in your mouth for now. If she doesn't instigate, you don't push that kinda' crap. Now... we're gonna skip all the teenage second base shit-figure you can get that down on your own easy enough-and skip right to the good part.” Her leg slid between Freddie's thighs, a moan bubbling up from his throat before he had a chance to stop himself. Her lips tilted in a smirk. “You're such an eager student. So refreshing to see.”

She began to draw down the zipper of his jumpsuit, and the sound of each tooth slowly drawing away was agony. Judging by the look on her face, she was enjoying the torment, teeth slightly covering her bottom lip. Once she had reached the end, her hand slid between the gap to touch his abdomen.

“Have you been working out?” she teased as she went further down and slipped under the elastic band of his underwear. His arousal was already straining uncomfortably against the fabric, and she made it no easier by pulling down the waistband just over the head of his penis, then gently letting it go to pin it against his stomach. “Think you're strong enough to lift me?”

She hardly made it through the sentence before Freddie looped his arms around her waist, hefting her up to peg her by the hip. A startled little gasp caught in her throat. The noise was beyond satisfying, and he thrust his pelvis against hers, seeking a different satisfaction. He moved back in to kiss her again, shifting to pull his briefs the rest of the way down and free his erection fully. A sharp nip at the inside of his lip made him yelp and stop. 

“Uh uh,” Shiloh chided, “Our little buddy isn't joining just yet. You gotta' get her as wound up as she'll go, until she's begging you to fuck her. Gotta take it slow. You don't just stick it in like a meat thermometer. Lesson... whatever, I lost count. Ever worked with your hands?”

He hadn't. Truth be told, he was more acquainted with his right hand than with female anatomy. He had only been with one other girl, the encounter lasted less than ten minutes, no foreplay, no nothing, and the two still had yet to speak of it. Already too out of breath to articulate anything, he shook his head no.

“As good a time as any to start.” She pushed her hips forward in offering. “Let's see your technique.”

Fuck, if he got any harder he was going to hurt himself. He needed relief soon. But he did as she said, working her suit down to reveal her plain panties, upon which she'd drawn in what looked like a piece of a map in marker. Freddie couldn't be sure, but if he tilted his head a bit, it looked like Tasmania. He didn't spare it much thought, and ventured his fingers down her exposed belly, through the brush of soft pubic hair, to run them down her slit. She gave a short moan more out of polite acknowledgment than arousal. When he circled her nub with his thumb though, then her breath genuinely stuttered.

“There ya' go. You're a natura-ah, ah fu-ck.” She was caught off guard when he slipped a finger inside her. She braced herself against his shoulders, nails beginning to dig into the fabric of his jumpsuit when he began moving rhythmically in and out of her. Already she was slick, her panties wet from the wanting anticipation. She arched back when he sped up and easily added another finger up to the knuckle. Her entire frame shuddered as he ran over a soft bump, her reaction almost violent as she jerked her hands against his body. “Mhm, okay, you found that quick.” He continued the movements, deeper, pace switching between quick and torturously slow. The way she had been tormenting him before, he was glad to have the upper hand. 

“O-okay then... lesson... l-lesson- _fuck me_ , just fuck me already, you got the gist of it down. Not like Susie will know if you do a bad job anyway.”

“Sure you want move along? I'm sure I quite get it yet,” Freddie badgered with an unfamiliar sense of confidence, tapping once more at the button that made her groan out loud. 

She snatched at his shirt, clutching it between her fists, and fixed him with a glare that could melt ice, growling, “If you don't fuck me right now, I will literally kill you. You will be dead in the crematorium tomorrow, and if Susie Mack wants you inside of her, she'll have to make a glass fucking dildo out of your fucking ashes- **fuck!** ”

Her muscles contracted around his fingers almost to the point of pain. Waves of quivers coursed through her, and she hoisted a leg up to wrap around his hip, pulling him against her so his cock rested against the entrance of her flushed sex. 

“Good job, Freddie, very good,” she hurriedly praised. She sounded as desperate as he felt. Finally she allowed his hard member liberty from his constricting underwear, a few dewy drops of precum already leaking out to drip down his length. If they waited a moment longer he would have surely had to experience his walk of shame with sticky briefs.

He was still awkwardly holding her off the ground, which made it a bit of a struggle, especially since he was trying to adhere to her advice of taking things slow. At first it was just the tip, sliding in only for a moment before he withdrew completely, returning a moment later to advance further. He repeated this cycle of just barely penetrating and retreating a few times, until Shiloh all but screamed in frustration.

“For fuck's sake!” She hooked her leg around his waist and yanked him roughly towards her, forcing him to thrust until she was seated on his cock, straddling him with both legs, and _holy mother of fuck..._ This was so much better than the last time he was with a girl. She was warm, tight, but not so much that he worried too much about hurting her. She made it clear she was feeling no pain.  
By the eager way she bobbed her hips, these 'lessons' were no longer for Susie. 

It was a little easier to hold her aloft now, and he could feel trickles of her juices running down his inner thigh. She was the one to prompt the kiss this time, devouring his mouth, her teeth nipping at him whenever he slowed his rhythmic pumps, a gentle reminder not to do that. Her arms folded around his neck as she deepened the passionate kiss, only pausing to allow her panting spurts of breath to escape.

“You like how I fill you up, slut?” Freddie's second attempt at dirty talk won him a startlingly sharp bite-not a playful nip, a _bite_ -which caused him to yelp.

“What the hell?”

“Don't ever fuckin' call me that, Freddie,” Shiloh rumbled dangerously, “This is the part where you shut up for awhile.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he hurriedly mumbled to assuage her venom and his own guilt. She licked at the small cut she'd made in apology.

The only sound that passed between them after that were indecipherable moans, or variations on the words 'faster', 'fuck', and 'god, god, oh _god_.' The hot friction that built up from the quick gait they'd established crawled up from Freddie's crotch, up his stomach, settling in his gut, and it wasn't long before he felt it clench. The mounting tension from his impending orgasm made his legs weak, he had to rely on the wall to support both of them. Each time he bucked his hips, Shiloh squeezed his shaft a little harder than the last time. The earlier lessons had worked him up so much that it was only a few minutes until he was toeing the brink.

“Sh-Shiloh, I can't...” He couldn't even make complete sentences. His head sank against the crook of her neck, his body beginning to sag. 

She cupped his cheek, breathing a husky whisper in his ear, “It's alright, cum for me baby...”

That was a command he was all too happy to follow. He watched her snake a hand between her thighs to stimulate her clit, looking to tip herself over the edge with him. He could only watch for a moment before his eyes snapped shut, every muscle went taut, and he slammed into her one last time, hard enough that her body thumped loudly against the wall. Something in the back of his jumpsuit ripped as she tensed as well and ended up clawing at his shoulder blades. She buried her face in his chest, the cursing scream that would have alerted anyone to their presence coming out muffled, thankfully. What was mere satiny warmth before was now made hot by the sperm filling her, and he pulled out a few moments too late to avoid possibly impregnating her. 

“Shit, I'm sorry,” he panted as he looked down at the pearly string of cum attaching the head of his dick to her folds. 

“Birth control,” Shiloh grumbled, evidently still riding the aftershock too hard to lift her head or speak properly. She patted his back appreciatively instead.

“You're basically nonverbal. This mean I get an A?”

She gave a limp wristed thumbs-up and a heavy sigh of content, sliding off of him to stand shakily on her own two feet again. Both redressed in companionable silence. This was afterglow, huh? That perpetual little smile on his face, the way his limbs went heavy and stupid, the absolute weightless feeling. He almost wanted to ask her to go again.

Maybe he would. Eventually. If things didn't work out with Susie, perhaps she was his safety net? He felt a twang of guilt at this line of thought. She really did deserve better than to be a toy for hormonal teenagers, to be used, discarded, picked up by some other lonely guy, only looked back on when things didn't go well. She felt his pensive gaze on her and looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Don't get all doe eyed on me,” she said with a bit of a sneer, but took hold of his chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “You're Susie's fella. I get it, really. Doesn't hurt me none.”

“I owe you. For a lot of things.”

“Damn right you do.” She zipped his jumpsuit back up for him, turned him around, and smacked his rear to urge him forward. They walked back up the steps shoulder to shoulder, disheveled, sweaty, and neither gave the slightest shit about it. Freddie gave a quick comb through his hair, but other than that they both left things how they were. “It's a public service really. If you bang her brains out, maybe she'll stop being such a stone cold bitch to everyone.”

“She's not so bad.”

“She's an ice queen, bet'cha your tongue'll get stuck if you try to go down on her.”

"Always gotta take it to a weird place."

"Hey, that shit hurts. I got my tongue stuck in the freezer once. Just saying I know what's it like to stick your tongue in a cold box and I do not recommend it."


End file.
